Sólo lo que piense ella
by Yui Ryushira
Summary: Ella maldijo su nombre, incluso quería arrebatarle la vida con sus manos. Él nunca se consideró una persona pero ella había sido la primera en confiar así que por ella daría todo. ―¿Me crees un monstruo… Hinamori? ―No le importaba qué pensaran los demás. •HιtsuHiиα• ¡Regalo para TIERNA ORFELINA! (x3)


_**Disclaimer: Bleach y personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

ຕ**Regalo para:**** TIERNA ORFELINA** ຕ

**Título: **Sólo lo que piense ella.

**Tipo:** One-Shot **Palabras:** 1.134

~:X Yui Ryushira ® X:~

* * *

**_.-ε: ****S****ólo lo que piense ella :з-._**

El eco de su propia voz fue excavando en su mente, ansiosa de cumplir con lo declarado hace minutos.

_«Iré a salvar a Hinamori»_

Momentos atrás se dijo ir para salvarla, para ayudarla, para que nada malo le sucediera.

No entendía entonces por qué pasaba esto.

Sus labios se abrieron, y con el titubeo producido por la sorpresa pronunció de forma lenta su nombre; mientras observaba el metal de la espada cuyo borde apuntaba hacia los músculos de su cuello. ― ¿Qué demonios dices?

_«Esto es… ¡__Por__ el__ capitán__ Aizen!_

_¿__Por __qué __mataste__ al capitán?»_

No respondió, pudo notar como se le secaba la garganta y sus brazos se tensaban, se sorprendió demasiado como para hacerlo, como para contestarle a eso. ¨_¿Qué demonios dices?¨_ Sus ojos se abrieron, lo más que podrían.

No era sorpresa por la noticia, sabía lo ocurrido, sabía de su muerte.

Vio su cuerpo sobre aquel muro con una espada clavada en medio… Pero ni él sabe quien es el responsable de la muerte del capitán del quinto escuadrón; aún siendo capitán del décimo escuadrón, no lo sabía. No entendía nada ni mucho menos aquel comportamiento en su amiga.

―¡Idiota! ―gritó con enojo hacia ella al esquivar el ataque hacia su cuello― ¡Piénsalo! ¿Poniéndote a pelear, en su lugar, tras su muerte? ¡¿Crees que él realmente lo diría?! ¡El Aizen que yo conocí no era un estúpido que iría solo a una pelea que sabía que no podría ganar! ¡Ni un cobarde que dejaría que subordinados se encarguen de arreglar sus problemas!

―P-Pero… ― Comenzó a llorar ante aquello, comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas, como las derramó al leer aquella carta sabiendo que no podía negarse.

Como un último regalo noble, que demostrara el aprecio a su superior debía hacerlo. Era su deber: Matar a Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Ahora se encontraba frente a él. Frente a aquella persona que había arrebatado, con sus manos, la vida de su capitán. Ahora debía hacerlo, él debía pagar por quitar una vida inocente, y no sólo eso… Debía pagar por hacer que ella creyese en él.

Había tomado su espada, y lo apuntó al cuello ¨¡Esto es por el capitán Aizen!¨ fueron sus palabras. Le había preguntado por qué lo hizo, él pareció no entender. Miles de preguntas recorrían su mente en ese instante, ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que intentaba clavar su espada en él pero era rápido, ella aún dudaba.

No quería hacerlo pero era su deber, tenía que detenerlo, tenía que matarlo. El aire le pesaba en el pecho, aún lloraba, había comenzado a llorar al llamarlo asesino y ahora apenas resistía estando de pie.

El capitán Aizen no es un cobarde. Él no dejaría que ella pelease sola…

Pero él ya no estaba. Y todo por su culpa.

Giró su la espada volviendo a gritar para atacarlo. ―¡Pero eso es lo que dice la carta! ¡Esa es la letra del capitán Aizen! ¡Lo sé! ―le dijo mientras alzaba sus ojos para verlo― ¡Yo tampoco quería creerlo! ¡Pero el capitán Aizen lo dijo!

_¨¿La carta?¨_ Él la encontró en la habitación del capitán del quinto escuadrón y le pidió a su teniente que se la entregara a ella. ¨_¿Será que esa carta.. es la misma?_¨

Él solo retrocedía, no podía dejar de mirarla. No entendía lo que pasaba pero no desconfiaba de ella. No, ella no haría ninguna escena y tampoco fingiría nada.

Con cada paso que daba él solo retrocedía.

La miró, sus ojos titubeaban, el brillo de sus ojos decaía y no entendía por qué ella hacía eso, aún con lo que le dijo no comprendía, fue lo que notó.

Esos ojos turquesa, los ojos de su amigo los cuales muchos temían, daban miedo a veces. A muchos les aterraba pero no eran representantes de maldad. Nunca lo habían sido.

_¨Hitsugaya-kun¨_ Hace unos momentos ella maldijo su nombre y todo lo que significaba, para ella misma, y no creía eso.

No podía creer que su nombre fuera repugnante, el nombre que, con tanto cariño, lo había llamado varias veces cuando eran niños. El nombre de aquella persona con quien pasaba sus días de infancia… Ese no era un nombre repugnante por que él no lo era.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era su amigo. Era una buena persona, y no mataría fácilmente a alguien así como así.

Ella estaba bastante confundida y era por eso que no podia pensar con claridad, esa era la única opción, porque no alzaría su espada contra él de esa forma sino.

Estaba harto, por no saber qué hacer y molesto por no entender nada. Hace unos momentos ella maldijo su nombre, no su nombre, lo maldijo a él.

¿Por que lo hizo? ¿Acaso ya no lo consideraba su amigo? ¿Acaso lo creía capaz de aquello? Matar a alguien a sangre fría, lo creía capaz de semejante atrocidad.

Estaba llamándolo asesino, incluso quería quitarle la vida con sus manos.

No lo consideraba cruel, para ella ahora no podia ser simplemente eso: Era un monstruo.

Hinamori creía que era su deber, matar a su propio amigo por orden a su propio cariño, pero no podía soportar el dolor que el simple echo de pensar en él como un asesino, le causaba, así que sólo se dignó a llorar presionando su katana con fuerza, aferrándose a su espada signo de que no dejaría de lado su misión y fue así como llegó a brotar sangre en grandes cantidades. ¿Y de quién era la culpa? Sino de él mismo que no pudo lograr de ayudarla antes de que le hicieran eso, antes de que la confundieran.

_¨Hinamori¨_ Ya no le importaría su vida desde entonces, realmente nunca le importó más que ella. No, ni luego de que descubriese de que aquel sujeto, supuestamente muerto y asesinado, era quien había planeado todo. No, ya no le importaría su vida luego. Sólo ella, era lo único que él tenía. Iría tras ella para que nada le sucediese,

_«¿Que nunca te comprendimos? Ella, Hinamori… ella entrenó muy duro… por que te admiraba y quería estar cerca de ti. Entrenó dejando de lado su propia vida…__¡Ella quería ayudarte de la forma que pudiera!__»_

Tras haberle gritado a aquel maldito, aquel que fingió su muerte para asesinar personas inocentes. Aquel que hizo que todos confiaran en él y lo usó, a todos, incluso a él, alguien como él que no merecía nada de nadie.

Él nunca se consideró una persona a sí mismo, su aspecto lo delataba, pero ella había sido la primera en confiar y hablarle con ternura así que por ella haría todo.

Luego de hacerlo terminaría en un charco, bañado en su propia sangre para volverse a preguntar lo mismo: ¨_¿Me crees un monstruo… Hinamori?¨_

No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de él, solo importaba qué pensara ella.

* * *

**XoX**

¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!

¡Regalo atrasado de cumpleaños! (:d) ¡Espero que me perdones, por la tardanza y por esto que es realmente nada romántico! (xP) ¡En mi defensa, este estuvo mejor que el anterior, hubo menos maldad! (XD)

Hablando de maldad… Tengo malas noticias en general. Hace unas semanas entraron ladrones a mi casa por la noche, por suerte nadie lo notó. Mi casa es de dos plantas, y dejé mi laptop abajo antes de dormir, bueno. Ya se imaginan, no está. (T-T) Sólo un One-Shot se salvó, lo tenía en mi usb ¡pero los demás se los robaron! (TOT)

Estuve tan deprimida durante días que ni ganas tenía para escribir. Pido disculpas a quienes prometí traer fanfics. Sencillamente no soy capaz de expresarme con esta pareja como cuando era fan. (._.)

¡Pero todo tiene su lado bueno! ¡Este One es (que se salvó a medias y tuve que re-escribirlo) es la prueba, espero que les haya gustado y en especial a ti ORFELINA! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! (XD)


End file.
